A Family Get together
by eoinio11
Summary: When Wales invites 7 countries that were apart of the "extended family" to the annual family get together hilarity insues
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Family Get Together**

In England's house was England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and Sealand

"Ah the annual Christmas family get together. It's good we do this every year" Sealand says happily

"I guess so" England says

"Whose idea was this anyways?" A Green eyed auburn hair Scotland asks

"Well mine of course" A skinny Red/orange haired Northern Ireland says happily

"Remind me to punch you ten more times than usual" Scotland says angrily at Northern Ireland

"Well since we are all here…" England begins

"No not all of us are here" A green eyed blond messy hair Wales says

"Oh we forget to invite the Isle of Man again" England says frustrated

"No it's not him…" Wales says

"Then who?" England asks

"I might've invited more members of our family..." Wales says nervously

"WHAT!?" England says shocked "who?"

"Oh you know America, Canada, Ireland, and India..." Wales begins

"Hold on I'm seeing a trend here" England interrupts "Didn't they use to be in the empire with us?"

"Well…they are technically family" Wales said

"How many did you invite?" England asks

"Only seven" Wales says

"Ok then…I will be preparing drinks if you need me" England says and walks to the kitchen

Wales looks on confused

"I don't know what's bad about this" Wales says

Scotland laughs and pats wales on the back

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all" Scotland says

...

 **THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas family get together chapter 2: greetings**

Just after England went to the kitchen the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Northern Ireland says as he opens the door and long ginger haired female with two daisys in her hair and has a noticeable scare on her left cheek. She also has light fair skin and bright green eyes and is wearing a green dress

"Well this is awkward isn't it" North says smartly

"Dia duit North" the female says

"Ireland" North greets "Its been awhile…you didn't park a horse at the end of the driveway did you?" North says smartly

"ciuinas" Ireland snaps at north "before I pull all your hair out of your head…again" Ireland snaps

North gulped and stepped aside Scotland just laughed and put his hand around Ireland's shoulder

"It is good to see you Eire" Scotland says

"Yea it is" Ireland says happily

Just then another knock came from the door and Wales answered it

America and Canada was at the door

"I thought you wouldn't show" Wales says to America "don't you have a Christmas party you do every year?" wales asks

"yea it was going to happen and it was going to rock this year but uhh I invited Iraq over" America says

"Well you're here now" wales says

" yea I hope this is fun Scotland" America says

" I am not Scotland" Wales says

"oh sorry north" America says and enters the house

Wales sighs and closes the door in Canadas face

"Why doesn't anyone notice me" Canada says sadly

"who are you again?" his pet bear asks

" I'm Canada" Canada replies

Just then Ireland opens the door to let Canada in

Then another knock on the door came about and Scotland answered it only to see Australia, new Zealand and India(I'm using a fem India for abit more diversity)

"g'day mate" Australia has thick eyebrows resembling England's, due to having been one of his colonies. he has brown hair and green eyes.

"hello" New Zealand says cheerully. New Zealand has light brown hair styled in a short curly bob, with spiral-shaped ahoges on each side of his head. These are ment to look like ram horns. His eyebrows are thick and closely resemble England's. He wears the red version of the New Zealand Army Band uniform, which has black cuffs and collar and golden trimming. His pants are also black with red stripes and his hat is black with a red stripe, a gold emblem in the center.

"Hi" India says. India has long dark brown hair,with flowers or jewelery worn in her hair. She always wears bracelets, earings and rings. she often wears a sari. Her clothing is very colourful. she wears simple shoes, usually sandals or flat shoes, sometimes she even goes barefoot.

"oh its only you guys" Scotland says "come in"

"Wheres England?" America asks

"Oh you know in the kitchen drinking probably" Northern Ireland says

Just then another knock was heard

" Oh that would be south afri-" Wales stopped midsentence after seeing not south Africa but a girl. The girl is tanned, She has long hair and a little thin braid from her facial bangs up to her shoulder. She wears a sando and a traditional Blazer. She is short haired, tanned, and has thick eye brows like England.

"Sorry but south Africa could not make it so I came in his place I am Mauritius" she greeted

"oooook then…. Come on in" Wales said and she walked in

Ireland and Northern Ireland walked into the kitchen where England was

"England England England England England…. Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot" Ireland said repeatedly

England looked up at them and was abit drunk

"i-I see you as one" England said looking at northern Ireland and Ireland

Northern Ireland started making coffee

"He only drinks when he gets really nervous… or to get information out of America" Ireland says

Northern Ireland gives England coffee

Half an hour later

"ow my head" England says holding his head in pain

"no time for that Arthur" Northern Ireland says "you have your family here

….

 **Also abit of information on this**

 **These are not my ocs credit to the amazing people who made them and go check out the hetalia fancharcter wiki its an amazing site where you can find fan created characters that don't come up in manga or anime**

 **Also why did I not use the original hetalia india well because for more diversity between the characters and I like india as a girl**

 **Also if you want pairings then put them in the review section**


End file.
